


21 Questions

by Katythewriter (Maybeanartist02)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Miscommunication, or lack of communication, past slut shaming, rich kids, trigger warnings for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Katythewriter
Summary: Aya and Rey need to get away from their suffocating lives. Aya's family issues offer an opening, and they take it. What could happen while they try to avoid their problems, and what will happen when they catch up?





	1. Aya And Rey And Stardew Valley

**Rey**

In the spring, Aya left her family on a whim to go live in Stardew Valley. When she appeared on my front porch with a packed bag and tear stained cheeks, I knew she had left her family behind.

 

I knew then they’d gone to far.

 

I invited her in, and offered her hot chocolate, a fuzzy blanket, and an ear. She didn’t want to talk about what made her finally snap, and leave, but she told me about the inheritance her father had left. “Will you move there alone?” I asked. Aya shrugged, “I don’t really want to move somewhere unknown alone, but the house is most likely too small for two people…” I smiled, “does the town have a website?” Aya blinked, then nodded. I got my laptop and we spent the rest of the night exchanging emails with Mayor Lewis, the local carpenter Robin, and our city friends.

 

For the next year, in which Robin would be building me a house by the lake, we traveled throughout the country, not wanting to stay in one place for long. We left everything behind, our families, our friends. We only brought one backbag, and one duffel bag each, and would pick up work wherever it was needed.

 

After a year, we left Zuzu city, where we’d been working for Joja at the time, and drove out to Stardew Valley.

 

 “what do you think it’ll be like?” I asked 20 minutes in, getting antsy. Aya hummed, eyeing the ceiling of my car, “well. I think everyone will be welcoming, so I don’t like it’ll be an issue to find friends. As for work…I’ll be taking over my grandpa’s farm. You can of course help me, but…” “you don’t want me to be in your shadow.” “Yeah.” I sighed, “well. There must be more to do there than farm! I’ll find something, don’t worry.”

 

After about 40 minutes, we arrived in Stardew Valley.

 

By the Valley’s entrance stood a ginger woman, waving us where to park. Once we were parked, she jogged over cheerily. “Yo!” she greeted as we stepped out of the car, “you must be Rey and Aya! Nice to finally meet cha’! Name’s Robin!” I grinned, her sunny attitude downright infectious, “Yep! That’s right! Nice to meet you, too, Robin,” I said, shaking her hand. She had a firm grip.

 

“Are you two nervous?” Robin asked, after shaking Aya’s hand. Judging by the smaller woman’s expression, I could tell she was trying to understand what kind of woman Robin was. I smiled, “A little. I don’t really know what I’m going to do, to be honest. Farming isn’t really…speaking to me.” Robin hummed, “well. There’s lots to do here.” I tilted my head, “yeah? Like what?” “Well. You can find all kinds of things by foraging, not to mention the mines in the north. Rivers also flow throughout the entire valley, and the beach in the south,” she slapped me on the back, playfully, “you’ll find something, I’m sure!”

 

I smiled, “I think so too,” I admitted. “Now then,” the woman clapped her hands, “how about we bring Ms. Rhyse to her farm, eh? After that I’ll show you where you live, Rey.” Aya nodded, “sounds like a plan.” I fist bumped the air, and cheered, “let’s goooo!”

 

As we walked to the farm, Robin and Aya got talking. “Are there many young people living here?” Aya asked, “I wouldn’t be surprised if there weren’t. Most people our age have idealistic views of city life.” Robin hummed, eyeing Aya sideways, “there are a few young people here. My son Sebastian, and my daughter Maru are just two of them. We live in the mountains near your farm, actually. Feel free to stop by for dinner—both of you!” she laughed. Aya smiled sweetly, “we will.” Robin whistled, “aside from my kids, there’s Sebby’s friends, Abigail and Sam. Then there’s Maru’s friends Penny and Harvey. There’s also Shane, who works for the local Joja mart—” the mention made me cringe in sympathy, “—and Leah. She’s an artist who lives near your place, Rey! She’s very sweet. Her and Elliot are often out together.” I frowned, “who’s Elliot?” Robin laughed, “Ha! I doubt you’ll see him often. He moved here last year, lives by the beach. He’s rarely seen outside. He’s always writing.” I hummed.

 

“Then there’s Alex and Haley. Both can be a handful, until you get to know them. Haley’s sister, Emily lives here too. That’s everyone around your age. There’s the kids, Jas and Vincent, of course. They’re a very close-knit duo. Penny became their teacher after the school shut down.” Aya and I ‘Aaaaah’ed.

 

I fell into line between Aya and Robin, “say, Robin. What do your kids do? And your husband?” Robin hmm-ed. “Oh, Sebby’s a programmer. He spends all day in his room. Maru works as Harvey’s assistant in the clinic, and helps her dad in the lab. He researches the local wildlife. It’s very boring to me, but they enjoy it.” Despite the smile on her face, it was clear there was something going on with them. Aya hummed, then faltered as we approached a house surrounded by overgrown fields. “Here we are!” Robin declared, satisfied. “Welcome to Rising Farm, Aya!”

 

Aya stepped on the property, and I could tell she was overwhelmed. “The spirit energy here is…off the charts,” she mused, and Robin shot me a questioning look. “She’s a witch,” I explained, and her expression turned to one of awe, “Wow. How unexpected,” Aya turned to Robin as she spoke, “we have a wizard who lives here, in an old tower in the west—but I doubt you’ll see him. Is there anything you’re going to need for your…witchery?” Aya smiled, kindly, “Witchcraft. Yes. I made a list, actually. We only really have what we’re carrying so—” Robin gasped, “What!? Why?” Now, I spoke up, “well. We spent the last 6 months travelling, so we couldn’t always be schlepping our furniture around…” Aya hastily added, “we have the money, so--!” but Robin waved us off, “nonsense. Having you pay for so much furniture—most of which is just a basic need. Leave it to me. In exchange, you gotta gather the resources and stay for dinner.”

 

Aya and I shared a shocked glance. In a city, such kindness wasn’t common. “Oh,” Aya sighed, “yeah. Okay. Sounds fair.” Robin grinned. Just then, the door opened, and the mayor stepped out. We exchanged greetings, and he handed Aya 15 parsnip seeds, and some basic tools she’d need. He gave us both maps, and a calendar. Surveying the land as Aya put her things away, I realized that aside from the main field, the land consisted of 4-6 smaller islands. It wasn’t a big deal, but I thought it was cool. If Aya ever decided to fish, she could do so in the comfort of her home. “Well. Why don’t we head over to your place, Rey?” he suggested, and I happily agreed. “Gladly. Lead the way!” as we moved to leave, I turned to Aya, “coming?” Aya flinched, then smiled, jogging after us, “Yeah!”

 

Xxx

**Aya**

The inside of my house was surprisingly big. There was a first floor, with a kitchen, a living room and what I supposed was a bathroom next to the stair case. The kitchen and living room weren’t separated by a door, or wall. It was an open, empty space. Upstairs were two doors, leading to two separate rooms. Exactly what I’d asked for.

 

Rey’s house was between the forest separating the wizard from the village, and a wide lake, which added a certain feel of serenity. Unusual for Rey, who was pretty outgoing. However, she seemed to love it. She hugged Robin, crying “Thank you thank you thank you!!” who responded with equal enthusiasm. “Ahaha! No problem, sweet cheeks!” stepping inside, I found that Rey’s tastes would never change.

 

A large entry hall, with a door to the kitchen on the left, a large bathroom next to it. On the right, stairs and a large living room that led to an office. Upstairs was another bathroom, and 3 other rooms. Rey must’ve looted her dad’s bank account for this.

 

Somehow, I found he deserved it.

 

Before leaving, Mayor Lewis encouraged us to meet everyone. I felt queasy at the thought, but Robin distracted me nearly instantly, “tonight you two should eat with us. Tomorrow we can start designing and building furniture. Sound like a plan?” Rey clapped, “sounds good to me!” Robin, nodded, walking back to my farm. “Tonight at 8—don’t be late!” she warned, before disappearing behind Marnie’s barn. Slowly, I turned to Rey.

 

“So,” I said, “what do you think?” Rey was beaming, seemingly radiating sunshine. “I think this is gonna be great!” she exclaimed, slinging an arm around my shoulders, “so, we better get started! There’s a mine here. I GOT to check it out.” I quirk my brow, “you want to sell minerals?” Rey shrugged, “dunno yet. But I’m itching for adventure—so! Might as well start somewhere, right?” I sighed, “you can go mine if you want, but I have to start clearing my plot.” Rey frowned, “okay. That makes sense. See you tonight, then?” I nodded, “yeah. Don’t lose track of time, okay?” “No promises,” she laughed, dropping her things on her living room floor.

 

Then, we made our way towards my farm.

 

Xxxx

**Sebastian**

At a quarter to 8, my Mom called me up. I groaned, rolling off my chair and making my way up. “What is it?” I asked, suddenly appearing in the kitchen doorframe. Mom spun around, holding a plate of vegetables. “Sebby! Good. Go help Maru set up outside. We’re having some people over for dinner and Dimitrius barbequed.” I frowned, “who is it?” my mom’s demeanor seemed to light up, “the new villagers! Their names are Rey and Aya. Do try to be nice, okay?” I huffed, gathering plates, “I am, as long as Dimitrius behaves.” I heard her sigh as I left the room.

 

Okay, maybe I was a bit snappy towards my Mom’s husband, but he made it too easy. Always putting Maru on a pedestal—he’s completely neglected me. As I helped set the picnic table, Maru avoided my gaze. For the better. Now, don’t get me wrong. I don’t hate Maru. I just hate how ‘perfect’ she is in their eyes. Like she can do no wrong, and poor old Sebastian is still living in the basement doing nothing all day.

 

Stupid drop out.

 

I didn’t notice I was scowling until Demitrius snapped, “don’t look so sour. They’re coming.” I looked towards the town, and yes, there were indeed two figures climbing the mountains. One was black, with hazelnut eyes and blonde hair, with brown roots. She wore a blue flannel over a white tank top, battered black jeans and blue sneakers with hidden heels. Even with the heels, she barely reached my height. A little ways behind her was a way smaller girl—though she stood out considerably. She had bright apple-red hair, dark blue eyes, and light brown skin. She had dark freckles over her nose and cheeks, and over her exposed shoulders. She was wearing a yellow off-the-shoulder top that frilled across her chest, and torn shorts, along with pink thigh-high socks and yellow flats. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with a pink bow.

 

Both of them seemed to be typical girly-girls, like Haley, but Aya also had an air of something that made me relax as she approached. “Hey hey!” Demitrius greeted, “if it isn’t the new villagers, Rey and Aya, right?” the blonde stepped forward pridefully, “Yep! I’m Rey! Nice to meet you.” “Dimitrius. Have you met my daughter yet?” the other seemed skeptical to this question, and before Rey could reply, Aya interrupted, “we’ve been here for 5 hours, tops, and spent all day holed up on a desolate farmland, mining or cleaning up—we haven’t met anyone but Robin and Mayor Lewis.”

 

I had to try hard to swallow the snort, as Dimitrius blinked, bewildered by the sharp tone. “Ah…well…” he sighed, “she should be out any minute—” in that moment, Maru and Robin stepped outside. “Ah! Aya! Rey!” Mom gasped, “Welcome! Did you two have a nice afternoon?” she asked, setting down the lemonade she was carrying, and moving to hug the newcomers. Rey grinned, “Yep! Spent all day mining! It was really rewarding!” Aya sighed, “I spent all day cleaning the plot. I’m sooo tired.” Mom laughed, “well, then sit down! Dinner will be served in a jiffy!”

 

Aya and Rey complied. Aya sat down across from me, and Rey sat next to her. Maru sat down next to Rey, and immediately asked her about the mines. Rey and Maru clicked, and began speculating about…something. I didn’t quite follow their conversation. As my mom and step dad wrestled with the grill, Aya spoke up timidly. “Your mom said you’re a programmer,” she said, catching my attention, “what company do you work for?” I eyed her warily, causing her to lose confidence and sag into herself. “I don’t,” I said finally, causing her to snap her head up at me, “I do freelance work. Commissions.” Her expression brightened, “Really? That’s so cool. I used to do art commissions, but…I don’t think I’ll be able to do that and keep the farm going.” I frowned, “have you ever farmed before?” “No…” “then…why did you move here, of all places, and became a farmer?” Aya smiled, somewhat bitterly.

 

“The farm was my grandpa’s. I want to honor his memory, and make him proud. He was a real inspiration to me. sadly he died when I was little.” I nodded. I bet she’d heard enough ‘I’m sorry’s for a lifetime. “Besides,” she hummed, catching my attention again, “this is the last thing anyone would expect from me.” I blinked at her owlishly, mouth agape. There was nothing I could say to that that wouldn’t sound idiotic. The conversation ceased when my mom and stepdad brought the food over, and we began to eat. During dinner, Aya, Rey, Maru and Dimitrius talked. It was going well, until, after dinner, as we were looking at the stars, Dimitrius made Aya snap.

 

 

 

“You see, Aya, Maru here is planning on becoming an astrophysict,” he was saying, “She aced her early college graduation, and now is gathering field experience. She’s going to make us so proud, I can’t wait to see all her hard work pay off.” Aya scoffed, “Don’t put so pressure on her, or it’ll all be for naught.”

 

The mountain was dead silent.

 

Aya locked eyes with Dimitrius and said: “Expectations are a deadly burden, and the downfall of overachievers.”

 

Aya, despite being stared at by us all, stood tall, and proud. Rey, ever the observant, realized the tension first. “Welll….” She drawled, “it’s getting late. Aya and I should be going home.” Dimitrius cleared his throat, “yes. You should.” Rey waved grandly, “thanks for the delicious food, Robin! It was nice talking to everyone! Bye!” Aya glanced at me, and shot me a small smile before waving. Together, they disappeared behind the trees.

 

“well,” Maru sighed as mom and Dimitirius sent us inside, “that was…something.” I hummed, still reveling in the fact that Aya obviously took no shit, despite her soft and somewhat ‘doormat’ demeanor—she had fangs.

 

Even then, she had caught my interest.


	2. Adventures

**Rey**

I don’t mean to brag, really, I don’t, but I always thought Aya and I made friends quite easily. Aya was always kind to everyone and gave everyone a chance—unless proven otherwise. I on the other hand loved to talk to people, and the thrill of going against the rules. This usually attracted the wrong kind of attention, but when I met Abigail Sawyer I realized I didn’t have to put up with those kinds of people.

 

A few days after our dinner with the Roes, Aya and I went into town to become acquainted with everyone. Okay, Aya also had to run some errands at Pierre’s, but other than that we were intending to meet everyone. We met Pierre and his wife, Caroline, first. Incidentally, Caroline was hosting a work out session and we got to meet Emily, along with most of the moms of the valley. By the end of the day we’d met most of the older valley-dwellers, the younger ones always having seemed busy.

 

At the end of the day, Aya and I returned to Aya’s farm only to find Robin and her son standing by our door. Sebastian noticed us first and tapped his mother’s shoulder, then pointed in our direction. In the driveway stood a large blue truck, around which we had to maneouver as Robin called, “He-ey! Rey! Aya! There you are!” she hopped down the stairs and hugged us, “good to see you. How are you?” I smiled, “good, good. What are you doing here?” Robin sighed, “Heh, I just came to deliver some furniture to Aya. I brought Sebby here to set the wifi set up.” Aya nodded, “okay. If you let me pass I’ll open the door,” she said, causing Robin to become flustered by her being in the way. As Aya stepped to the door, Sebastian shuffled aside.

 

Without a word, they entered the house.

 

“Rey,” Robin said, catching my attention, “why don’t you head home? I sent Maru and Dimitrius over there to deliver your things.” I whistled, “you work fast. Alright. See you later, Robin!”

 

**Aya**

As Sebastian set up the wifi at the dining table Robin had set up, I stood a little awkwardly in the hall. Deciding that I’d be in Robin’s way, I fished my Cave Saga X comic book out of my bag and settled on the kitchen counter. As I began to read, Sebastian noticed me. “You read Cave Saga X?”  I hummed, glancing up. “Huh? Oh..yeah, I do. Have been for years. Do you?” Sebastian smiled, for the first time, and nodded, “Yeah! Harley was amazing in the last update.” I groaned, sagging my head, “don’t tell me! we’ve been saving up for the past 6 months so I couldn’t read it yet!” Sebastian sighed, “shame.”

 

I tilted my head to the side, “whose your favorite?” he hesitated. “Joan.” I blinked, “really? Why?” “she’s a badass, even though she’s weak compared to Taylor, Jade and Winston. She’s a diplomat, and the strongest zarot wizard. She’s cool.” I hummed, pulling my knee to my cheek and hooking my arms around it, “she’s my favorite too. But, Kira’s a close second.”

 

Sebastian looked at me, and our eyes met. When they did, he whipped around to get back to work. I decided to follow his example and hopped off the counter, “I’m going to help Robin with moving everything!” I declared to him, and he hummed, signaling he’d heard me. I set my comic book on the table and left to help Robin.

 

Xxx

 

The following day Rey and I returned to Pierre’s for some basic shopping. Mainly food. As we walked towards the shop, we heard a dull scream, followed by a thud and a girl with purple hair storming out seconds later. The girl stormed off, into the direction of the mountains. Rey and I shared a hesitant glance before entering the shop hastily, only to find Caroline talking to her husband.

 

“You don’t have to be so strict with her,” she was saying, “she only just graduated high school! She’s still a child!” Pierre groaned, “she’s being irresponsible, Caroline! Why can’t you see that!?” Rey, seeming to sympathize with the shop keep’s daughter, despite not knowing her, cheerfully announced our arrival: “Good morning, Pierre!”

 

Pierre and Caroline glanced up, and their troubled expressions morphed into hesitant smiles, “Rey! And Aya,” Pierre greeted, “Welcome back, girls! What can I do for you?” Rey beamed, “we need some food, is all. Aya’s crops still need to grow so we can’t live off the land quite yet,” she rambled, evidently distracting Pierre. Meanwhile, I approached Caroline. “Caroline?” I said, head tilted, “are you okay?” Caroline hummed, “Hmm? Oh, yes, Aya. I’m fine. Thank you.” She glanced to her husband and Rey, “I’m more worried about my daughter, Abigail. Her and her father don’t get along much…she’s so adventurous and he’s…a creature of habit.”

 

I hummed, “I see. Well, Rey and I can try and find her, if you’d like.” Caroline lit up, “please--! Just make sure she’s safe!” I nodded, then dragged Rey out of the shop before she had a chance to buy anything unnecessary. Once we were outside, I told Rey what Caroline had told me. “So, Pierre’s controlling and overprotective, essentially.” I rolled my eyes at her accusation, “all we know is that they don’t get along. Pierre also seems like a workaholic type.” Rey shrugged, “whatever. We need to find Abigail, right?” “Yeah.” “We should ask Sebastian. They’re friends, right? Maybe he knows where she’s gone off to.” I nodded, “Good idea.”

 

Honestly, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious about Sebastian. He seemed so sad, and lonely at the dinner—but not uncomfortable. The sadness wasn’t because he was alone, it wasn’t even that obvious that he was sad.

 

I could just tell cause’ I’ve been there.

 

His eyes told me all I needed to know.

 

Xxx

 

**Rey**

We entered the carpentry with the angelic bell alerting the residents of our entry with a chime. Seconds later, Robin came dashing from the kitchen. “Rey! Aya! Fancy seeing you again, already. What do you need, girls?” Aya smiled, innocently, “what? Can’t we visit our favorite carpenter for fun?” Robin cackled, “nice try, kid. You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t need something.” Just then, Sebastian emerged from the kitchen. I gasped, and pointed at him: “Sebastian Roes! Just the man we were looking for!!”

 

Both Robin and her son blinked, eyes wide, “oh?” they asked, in creepy unison. Aya nodded, “we’re looking for Abigail. She fought with her parents…do you have an idea as to where she could be?” Sebastian frowned, shifting away from me slowly. Is he scared of me? “In that case, she’s either in the graveyard, the mines or the adventurer’s guild.” Aya hummed, “I see.” “If she gets to deep in the mines we’ll never find her,” I said urgently, and Aya nodded. “Right. Let’s start in the adventurer’s guild, then.” I nodded, and we moved to leave. As we did, Aya looked back at Sebastian, “Thanks for the help! See you soon!” he waved half-heartedly, “bye.”

 

And then we were running across the mountains with an urgency akin to a lover looking for their significant other.

 

Finally, we reached the adventurer’s guild. Striding inside, we were hit by warmth and the smell of metals. Once we glanced around, we did see purple curls cleaning a sword in the corner. Immediately, we approach. “Hey there!” I greet cheerfully, causing her to look up and turn to face us, “Hi. I’m Rey, this is Aya. We’re the new villagers. You’re Abigail, right? One of Sebastian’s friends?” Abigail smiled, nodding, “Yeah. Nice to meet you.” I gestured to the space beside her, “is this seat taken?” Abigail hesitated, but shook her head. I sat down.

 

“Caroline’s worried about you,” Aya began slowly, “can we tell her you’re ok?” Abigail scowled, “like she even really cares. She never says anything when dad yells at me.” Aya and I exchanged a look. “Well. She asked us to come make sure you’re safe,” I said, “so…can we tell her that you are?” Abigail pouted, “do whatever you want.”

 

Aya nodded, “I’ll go let her know. I have to work on my farm, so I won’t be back,” she then frowned at me, “if you’re going into the caves: be. Careful.” I gave her an uncertain smile, and she left. I glanced at Abigail. Something pushed me to speak, though I couldn’t place my finger on what. Maybe it was the betrayal in her eyes, or the sadness in her stature. “You have good parents,” I said, “they’re less controlling than mine, anyway.” Abigail scoffed, rolling her eyes, “how is that even possible? My dad won’t let me go adventuring, and pressured me into taking collage courses online.” I hummed, “did he tell you what to major in?” “Wh—no…?” “did he force you to wear what you’re wearing?” “What! No!” “Did he ground you for being friends with someone from a lower social class?” “No!! Why would he?!” I smiled, standing up, “then he’s better than my dad.”

 

This seemed to stun her as her eyes widened. How cute. “Well,” I sighed, “I’m going to head into the mines. You coming?” Abigail lit up, and was immediately on her feet, “Yes!!”

 

Xxx

**Aya**

As I walked back down the mountain, I spotted Sebastian smoking by the lake near his home. “Sebastian!” I called out, waving. He glanced at me, and smiled, “Aya. Did you find Abby?” I nodded, “Yeah. If I’m not wrong, Rey’s probably going to the mines with her.” his eyes widened, “Really? Pierre won’t be happy.” I sighed, smiling, “I know. That’s her plan.” Sebastian frowned, “to get Abby in trouble?” “No. to be on Pierre’s bad side—to rebel against him by befriending Abigail and giving her the means to move on from him.” Sebastian seemed at a loss. “Why?” I sighed.

 

“Rey is the daughter of a very influential man. He’s a business man and forced her to take Business in college. He hated that we were friends, since I was from the average middle class family, and she…was, well, his princess. Half way through her second year of college, she dropped out and ran away with me. we traveled all over Zym. Then, we came here.” Sebastian frowned, taking in a breath through his cigarette. “And you?” he asked, “why’d you run away?” I smiled, mischief in my eyes. “Your level of friendship is too low for me to owe you an answer.” Sebastian huffed, “you wouldn’t owe me an answer even if we were better friends.”

 

His reply took me off guard, causing my eyes to widen. When I looked at him, he was staring at the lake. I hummed, “Right,” I said, though I didn’t really mean it, “Well. In any case, I need to tell Caroline we found Abigail, and I need to get back to my farm,” I gave him a small wave, “Bye, Sebastian. Enjoy your lung cancer in paper~”

 

I could almost see him sputter, and took it as my queue to run away.

 

Xxx

**Rey**

I walked Abigail home that night. Throughout the day I’d found out she liked video games, magic and anything shiny. That last bit helped a big deal in the long run.

 

As we walked up to the store, Abigail smiled sadly. “Well. I had a great time today, Rey. Can we do this again sometime?” I beamed, “of course! You less scared of the mines, now?” Abigail laughed, “Yeah. Thanks for protecting me, my knight.” I giggled, “Anytime, Abigail.” Abigail waved, “you can drop the ‘-gail’, you know. Abby’s fine.” I blinked, “really? Isn’t that what your friends call you?” Abby shrugged, “we’re friends, aren’t we?” I smiled, feeling my cheeks heat up. “Yeah,” I shrugged, “guess we are.”

 

I took a deep breath, “well, in any case. Good night, Abby.” Abby beamed, now, “night, Rey!”

 

As she disappeared into the shop, I begged the gods to, for once, just let me have this.

 

**Rey**

I don’t mean to brag, really, I don’t, but I always thought Aya and I made friends quite easily. Aya was always kind to everyone and gave everyone a chance—unless proven otherwise. I on the other hand loved to talk to people, and the thrill of going against the rules. This usually attracted the wrong kind of attention, but when I met Abigail Sawyer I realized I didn’t have to put up with those kinds of people.

 

A few days after our dinner with the Roes, Aya and I went into town to become acquainted with everyone. Okay, Aya also had to run some errands at Pierre’s, but other than that we were intending to meet everyone. We met Pierre and his wife, Caroline, first. Incidentally, Caroline was hosting a work out session and we got to meet Emily, along with most of the moms of the valley. By the end of the day we’d met most of the older valley-dwellers, the younger ones always having seemed busy.

 

At the end of the day, Aya and I returned to Aya’s farm only to find Robin and her son standing by our door. Sebastian noticed us first and tapped his mother’s shoulder, then pointed in our direction. In the driveway stood a large blue truck, around which we had to maneouver as Robin called, “He-ey! Rey! Aya! There you are!” she hopped down the stairs and hugged us, “good to see you. How are you?” I smiled, “good, good. What are you doing here?” Robin sighed, “Heh, I just came to deliver some furniture to Aya. I brought Sebby here to set the wifi set up.” Aya nodded, “okay. If you let me pass I’ll open the door,” she said, causing Robin to become flustered by her being in the way. As Aya stepped to the door, Sebastian shuffled aside.

 

Without a word, they entered the house.

 

“Rey,” Robin said, catching my attention, “why don’t you head home? I sent Maru and Dimitrius over there to deliver your things.” I whistled, “you work fast. Alright. See you later, Robin!”

 

**Aya**

As Sebastian set up the wifi at the dining table Robin had set up, I stood a little awkwardly in the hall. Deciding that I’d be in Robin’s way, I fished my Cave Saga X comic book out of my bag and settled on the kitchen counter. As I began to read, Sebastian noticed me. “You read Cave Saga X?”  I hummed, glancing up. “Huh? Oh..yeah, I do. Have been for years. Do you?” Sebastian smiled, for the first time, and nodded, “Yeah! Harley was amazing in the last update.” I groaned, sagging my head, “don’t tell me! we’ve been saving up for the past 6 months so I couldn’t read it yet!” Sebastian sighed, “shame.”

 

I tilted my head to the side, “whose your favorite?” he hesitated. “Joan.” I blinked, “really? Why?” “she’s a badass, even though she’s weak compared to Taylor, Jade and Winston. She’s a diplomat, and the strongest zarot wizard. She’s cool.” I hummed, pulling my knee to my cheek and hooking my arms around it, “she’s my favorite too. But, Kira’s a close second.”

 

Sebastian looked at me, and our eyes met. When they did, he whipped around to get back to work. I decided to follow his example and hopped off the counter, “I’m going to help Robin with moving everything!” I declared to him, and he hummed, signaling he’d heard me. I set my comic book on the table and left to help Robin.

 

Xxx

 

The following day Rey and I returned to Pierre’s for some basic shopping. Mainly food. As we walked towards the shop, we heard a dull scream, followed by a thud and a girl with purple hair storming out seconds later. The girl stormed off, into the direction of the mountains. Rey and I shared a hesitant glance before entering the shop hastily, only to find Caroline talking to her husband.

 

“You don’t have to be so strict with her,” she was saying, “she only just graduated high school! She’s still a child!” Pierre groaned, “she’s being irresponsible, Caroline! Why can’t you see that!?” Rey, seeming to sympathize with the shop keep’s daughter, despite not knowing her, cheerfully announced our arrival: “Good morning, Pierre!”

 

Pierre and Caroline glanced up, and their troubled expressions morphed into hesitant smiles, “Rey! And Aya,” Pierre greeted, “Welcome back, girls! What can I do for you?” Rey beamed, “we need some food, is all. Aya’s crops still need to grow so we can’t live off the land quite yet,” she rambled, evidently distracting Pierre. Meanwhile, I approached Caroline. “Caroline?” I said, head tilted, “are you okay?” Caroline hummed, “Hmm? Oh, yes, Aya. I’m fine. Thank you.” She glanced to her husband and Rey, “I’m more worried about my daughter, Abigail. Her and her father don’t get along much…she’s so adventurous and he’s…a creature of habit.”

 

I hummed, “I see. Well, Rey and I can try and find her, if you’d like.” Caroline lit up, “please--! Just make sure she’s safe!” I nodded, then dragged Rey out of the shop before she had a chance to buy anything unnecessary. Once we were outside, I told Rey what Caroline had told me. “So, Pierre’s controlling and overprotective, essentially.” I rolled my eyes at her accusation, “all we know is that they don’t get along. Pierre also seems like a workaholic type.” Rey shrugged, “whatever. We need to find Abigail, right?” “Yeah.” “We should ask Sebastian. They’re friends, right? Maybe he knows where she’s gone off to.” I nodded, “Good idea.”

 

Honestly, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious about Sebastian. He seemed so sad, and lonely at the dinner—but not uncomfortable. The sadness wasn’t because he was alone, it wasn’t even that obvious that he was sad.

 

I could just tell cause’ I’ve been there.

 

His eyes told me all I needed to know.

 

Xxx

 

**Rey**

We entered the carpentry with the angelic bell alerting the residents of our entry with a chime. Seconds later, Robin came dashing from the kitchen. “Rey! Aya! Fancy seeing you again, already. What do you need, girls?” Aya smiled, innocently, “what? Can’t we visit our favorite carpenter for fun?” Robin cackled, “nice try, kid. You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t need something.” Just then, Sebastian emerged from the kitchen. I gasped, and pointed at him: “Sebastian Roes! Just the man we were looking for!!”

 

Both Robin and her son blinked, eyes wide, “oh?” they asked, in creepy unison. Aya nodded, “we’re looking for Abigail. She fought with her parents…do you have an idea as to where she could be?” Sebastian frowned, shifting away from me slowly. Is he scared of me? “In that case, she’s either in the graveyard, the mines or the adventurer’s guild.” Aya hummed, “I see.” “If she gets to deep in the mines we’ll never find her,” I said urgently, and Aya nodded. “Right. Let’s start in the adventurer’s guild, then.” I nodded, and we moved to leave. As we did, Aya looked back at Sebastian, “Thanks for the help! See you soon!” he waved half-heartedly, “bye.”

 

And then we were running across the mountains with an urgency akin to a lover looking for their significant other.

 

Finally, we reached the adventurer’s guild. Striding inside, we were hit by warmth and the smell of metals. Once we glanced around, we did see purple curls cleaning a sword in the corner. Immediately, we approach. “Hey there!” I greet cheerfully, causing her to look up and turn to face us, “Hi. I’m Rey, this is Aya. We’re the new villagers. You’re Abigail, right? One of Sebastian’s friends?” Abigail smiled, nodding, “Yeah. Nice to meet you.” I gestured to the space beside her, “is this seat taken?” Abigail hesitated, but shook her head. I sat down.

 

“Caroline’s worried about you,” Aya began slowly, “can we tell her you’re ok?” Abigail scowled, “like she even really cares. She never says anything when dad yells at me.” Aya and I exchanged a look. “Well. She asked us to come make sure you’re safe,” I said, “so…can we tell her that you are?” Abigail pouted, “do whatever you want.”

 

Aya nodded, “I’ll go let her know. I have to work on my farm, so I won’t be back,” she then frowned at me, “if you’re going into the caves: be. Careful.” I gave her an uncertain smile, and she left. I glanced at Abigail. Something pushed me to speak, though I couldn’t place my finger on what. Maybe it was the betrayal in her eyes, or the sadness in her stature. “You have good parents,” I said, “they’re less controlling than mine, anyway.” Abigail scoffed, rolling her eyes, “how is that even possible? My dad won’t let me go adventuring, and pressured me into taking collage courses online.” I hummed, “did he tell you what to major in?” “Wh—no…?” “did he force you to wear what you’re wearing?” “What! No!” “Did he ground you for being friends with someone from a lower social class?” “No!! Why would he?!” I smiled, standing up, “then he’s better than my dad.”

 

This seemed to stun her as her eyes widened. How cute. “Well,” I sighed, “I’m going to head into the mines. You coming?” Abigail lit up, and was immediately on her feet, “Yes!!”

 

Xxx

**Aya**

As I walked back down the mountain, I spotted Sebastian smoking by the lake near his home. “Sebastian!” I called out, waving. He glanced at me, and smiled, “Aya. Did you find Abby?” I nodded, “Yeah. If I’m not wrong, Rey’s probably going to the mines with her.” his eyes widened, “Really? Pierre won’t be happy.” I sighed, smiling, “I know. That’s her plan.” Sebastian frowned, “to get Abby in trouble?” “No. to be on Pierre’s bad side—to rebel against him by befriending Abigail and giving her the means to move on from him.” Sebastian seemed at a loss. “Why?” I sighed.

 

“Rey is the daughter of a very influential man. He’s a business man and forced her to take Business in college. He hated that we were friends, since I was from the average middle class family, and she…was, well, his princess. Half way through her second year of college, she dropped out and ran away with me. we traveled all over Zym. Then, we came here.” Sebastian frowned, taking in a breath through his cigarette. “And you?” he asked, “why’d you run away?” I smiled, mischief in my eyes. “Your level of friendship is too low for me to owe you an answer.” Sebastian huffed, “you wouldn’t owe me an answer even if we were better friends.”

 

His reply took me off guard, causing my eyes to widen. When I looked at him, he was staring at the lake. I hummed, “Right,” I said, though I didn’t really mean it, “Well. In any case, I need to tell Caroline we found Abigail, and I need to get back to my farm,” I gave him a small wave, “Bye, Sebastian. Enjoy your lung cancer in paper~”

 

I could almost see him sputter, and took it as my queue to run away.

 

Xxx

**Rey**

I walked Abigail home that night. Throughout the day I’d found out she liked video games, magic and anything shiny. That last bit helped a big deal in the long run.

 

As we walked up to the store, Abigail smiled sadly. “Well. I had a great time today, Rey. Can we do this again sometime?” I beamed, “of course! You less scared of the mines, now?” Abigail laughed, “Yeah. Thanks for protecting me, my knight.” I giggled, “Anytime, Abigail.” Abigail waved, “you can drop the ‘-gail’, you know. Abby’s fine.” I blinked, “really? Isn’t that what your friends call you?” Abby shrugged, “we’re friends, aren’t we?” I smiled, feeling my cheeks heat up. “Yeah,” I shrugged, “guess we are.”

 

I took a deep breath, “well, in any case. Good night, Abby.” Abby beamed, now, “night, Rey!”

 

As she disappeared into the shop, I begged the gods to, for once, just let me have this.

 


End file.
